User talk:Bond em7/Archive4
Category:UserTalk Archive O.W.L.S. Ill just make my own marks for owls if thats okay. Can i put marks for classes that weren't offered(Muggle Studies)? Also I know it is alot to take on and I would be fine if someone else took on Professor Kirk for me but if no one will I will still do it.--~peislandgal 20:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC) OWLS Test Slytherin Quidditch Practice Nice sig. And yeah we should delete the archives, since it's a new year. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 17:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Hi. I was wondering if on my teachers talk bubbles could the class listed link to the class roleplay page and not the teachers write up. Could the teachers name link to my characters page and not the user page as well.20:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) 20:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) This is Peislandgal. I can't get it to write my signature :S Oh okay nevermind the who link to character page. It will work fine if it just links to class and user page. Thanks--~peislandgal 18:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bond. You know for the untame side rp, when Sam becomes a werewolf, can there be a talk bubble specifically for the werewolf? --Outsider (Look me up!) 00:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) All right I didnt know.Ashikkansar 16:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Im gonna post the photo now. I found a really cool one on google. --Outsider (Look me up!) 20:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble please! Could you please make Echo Malfoy a word bubble. Could you also get a picture for her too? She has long platinum blond hair and green eyes. Or you could make one. For colors for the bubble black letters, sky blue top and bronze bottom. Thank you SO. SO SO SO SO much!User:Chochang55Windsword7]] Sword of Hogwarts hi! do you know when Head of Ravenclaw comes on because i've left a message on his talk page on Camp Jupiter and he hasn't responded. Thanks! http://campjupiterrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phaeton1622 Owl me here. 22:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks Phaeton1622 21:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Quidditch Peislandgal and Tigerslove are not doing the quidditch rping correctly. Windsword7 Sword of Hogwarts .He is slytherins keeper that is why I am asking you to role play him.Thanks }} Hi Bond. Have you finished making the werewolf word bubble for my individual rp? Im gonna need it really soon. Or should I just make it? --Outsider (Look me up!) 17:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. They look awesome. And it seems easier. Thanks. Now, I got to put the werewolf bubble in the individual rp. --Outsider (Look me up!) 19:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I think we should not have a list of students in each house. Instead, use the list for Heads, Prefects, and Teachers. Otherwise, it may be come to long and to difficult to keep up with. :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 20:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we decided to use the new system for the snitch. See the forum for details, bit I like it. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 04:52, November 24, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 03:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Pet Orders Just wondering if my pet orders went through and if I can begin the write up on them on my character pages?--~peislandgal 19:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Nikki will take a Australian Mist cat male or female please. Do I have to change the page or just telling you is fine?--~peislandgal 01:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Hey, Bond. I'm having trouble making a bubble for my new character, Damien Smith. I have it ready but I'm having trouble getting it to work. Calilatina893 6:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Hey, You wouldn't mind looking at my bubble, would you? I added a new one, and I broke my Professor Jake one. Thanks Bond! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 20:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm, Bond, how would I add my new character Horace into my talk bubble? And how do I get my name into the grid for the shops? I need to buy my new char his supplies. --Outsider (Look me up!) 00:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that answers part of it. But how do I get it into the grid. I can't see the other posts. --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) An Owl An owl would await Karith Black on his character page. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 22:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I replaced your edit to remove the User: part with my latest one, just so it's clearly stated its a user. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 03:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) But thats EXACTLY what I mean!! Everytime I click edit, the page is just completely blank. I can't get into that coded mode where the grid is just a bunch of codes as you were saying. Its just BLANK... --Outsider (Look me up!) 23:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Would my character bubbles be able to get there years and quidditch positions on them?--~peislandgal 22:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I do want to do this for real.I just need help with the word bubble and the adding me to the teacher list, but I'm fine with creating an office.And I'll get to Carson Moore tomorrow. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 03:17, December 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks. Phaeton1622 14:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Thanks for the talk bubbles they look great just one thing. Noah Magic is in 6th year not 2nd and he is no longer Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Also Josie is Hufflepuff seeker and Nikki is Slytherin beater. Thanks again. This is Peislandgal. I can go delete Arianna and Onyx. I have to go for right now, I'll make a character tonight, when I get home from school. I'll update you as soon as possible, and thanks! I feel really bad for not keeping up lately... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 19:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Not care of Magical creatures but she can pick up any of Professer Kirks classes. Multiple if she wishes--~peislandgal 19:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I jsut saw her message, I could take Muggle studies and/or Anchient runes! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 19:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi! Can we talk on chat? Phaeton1622 04:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC)